Slime
The Slime is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a creature whose body is made up of a slimy gelatinous substance. Description Slimes are depicted as either small or large blobs made of an unidentified viscous substance, which tend to crawl over floors, walls and ceilings, and usually move, lunge, jump or drop toward their victims when they come near, many times inflicting status ailments. Appearances ''Vampire Killer Slimes are one of the only enemies that appear in ''Vampire Killer that does not appear in the original Castlevania. It is "dropped" when striking a booby-trapped candle, and proceeds to move along the ground trying to attack Simon. ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Probably one of the most annoying appearances of this type of enemies in the whole series. There are two types: those who appear in open areas and those who appear inside of mansions. Their movements are characteristic for being erratic and to be able to gang up on Simon if he happens to trigger their spawn points many times. The mansion type can stick and "jump" on ceilings, defying gravity. They can change the height and distance of their jumps, change their speed at any time, or even bury through the floor (due to poor programming), leaving them out of the reach of Simon's whiplashes. An effective weapon against these creatures is the Sacred Flame, due to its ability to create a wall of fire which has a high chance to stop the slimes whilst they are jumping. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Small and Large Slimes appear in the Catacombs stage in the regular castle. The smaller, green slimes move toward the player but are very slow; they can crawl along floors, walls and ceilings. The Large Slime is brownish/red in color and resembles an amorphous mass of flesh and blood, with what appear to be ribs or fangs around it. It is significantly bigger than the green slime and possesses a leaping attack. It is immune to Cut damage, but is weak against Fire. Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness The first boss of the game, the Sea Monster, will spit blobs of green slime. This time, however, the slime will not harm Cornell but prevent him from moving if he happens to step on it, allowing the Sea Monster to attack him at will. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Slimes in ''Circle of the Moon crawl on the ground or the ceiling, and rise up when a victim is near. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance There are more than one type of slimes, despite having only one entry in the game's Encyclopedia. *'Green -''' Inflicts Poison status on contact. *'Orange / Yellow -' Inflicts Stone status on contact. *'Purple -' Inflicts Curse status on contact. Successfully hitting one slime will make it divide into two Tiny Slimes. They will not be able to inflict any kind of status changes anymore and don't attack per-se, preferring to jump toward the heroes in an attempt to hit them. While these enemies are usually very easy to defeat with Juste, they are not so in Maxim Mode, since Maxim's sword can't hit low enough and he cannot strike at a distance when he is kneeling. Because of this, it is best to hit them while they are in mid-jump. The Max Slimer is a boss version of the normal slime and it has the ability to inflict all three status effects (Poison, Curse and Stone) depending on its current color. Also, he will create tiny slimes whenever it is hit. Once it dies, the remaining tiny slimes die with it. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The slimes in ''Aria of Sorrow can be found in the Underground Reservoir and in the Chaotic Realm. They can poison Soma upon contact. There are two variants: blue or purple, although their color does not affect damage in any way. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin, slimes look and move just like their counterparts from Dawn of Sorrow. They slither along surfaces, never leaving a platform unless the player passes near, over or under them. Then they will leap up, down or to the sides in order to hit the hero. While they do not cause any status effects (also true for Dawn of Sorrow), they do have a nasty new feature: when the player walks up to them, the slime will stretch itself outward and will try to hit them by lunging at them in a whiplash manner. This makes them (and their cousin, the Tanjelly) a bit more dangerous than before. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery VK Slime.JPG|'Slime' from the Japanese Vampire Killer instruction booklet Slime.jpg|'Slime' from the Japanese Simon's Quest instruction booklet CastlevaniaLegacyofDarknessSlime 02Th.png|Slime spit of the Sea Monster from Legacy of Darkness HoD 002.png|'Tiny Slimes enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance HoD 003.png|'Slimes enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance AoS 069.png|'Slimes enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Dxc 066.png|'Slimes enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 086.png|'Large Slimes enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *This enemy (and its variants) appear to have been inspired by the 1958 American horror/science-fiction film The Blob, in which a growing organism-like alien creature that crashes from outer space in a meteorite, dissolves and eats citizens in a small town. Category:Curse Enemies Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Poison Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Wai Wai World Enemies